Through My Eyes
by SuzumiTenshi
Summary: KuramaKagome - One-Shot - Waiting in the cold night was worth it all just to hear a few certain words. To her, he is her everything, like she is his. What will be said?


This one-shot is for Umi Youko who was the 10,000 visitor on Imaginative Love! I thank you so much and hope that your prize is to your liking!

**Authors Note: **This is a song fic based on Hikaru no Go's and Dream's song, Sincerelyever dream

It is very beautiful and I also suggest you watch the series!

**Edit:** This fic has been edited on November 7th due to the fact I forgot a part and fixed some typos.

**Through My Eyes**

* * *

Winter was a busy season for everyone in the streets of Tokyo. They were all planning trips to visit their family and friends. Trains, buses, and roads were filled. The stars weren't the only source of light. The lights that lit from Tokyo Tower were beautiful.

Many people visited Tokyo Tower, but never on closed hours. Apparently, one chose not to follow the business hours. They had hidden in a corner and waited for everyone to leave. A meeting was set at midnight at Tokyo Tower.

She came out of hiding and walked out to feel the cold wind that dominated the night sky.

Her coat was buttoned from top to bottom, but she still wore a skirt. It reached to her knees, and her legs were freezing. She didn't mind the weather though. The last thing she wanted to do was not look her best.

Shivering, she warmed up by hugging herself, to collect body warmth. She closed her eyes in relaxation. She would wait for him. After a few passing minutes, she opened her eyes and held onto the railing.

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed. Tokyo was a beautiful place, especially at night. She was amazed by something she had all her life. She lived in Tokyo since she was born, and she had been to Tokyo Tower multiple times, but never alone after business hours.

She wouldn't be alone for long, or so she hoped.

_I will change with the power of your eyes_

_To throw away yesterday's feelings_

Sensing an aura with demonic power, Kagome got on guard and was prepared for what was coming. She felt a whip of air pass her. She fully turned and grabbed onto an arm and pushed him against the wall nearest her. She had sensed he was behind her and wouldn't allow herself to lose this round.

The young male was pushed against the wall with the smaller girl pining him to it. He was shocked at the force she applied, but understood. He didn't struggle nor complain. He just kept quiet and waited for her to say something else.

_I thought that someone would carry the happiness I saw in a dream_

_Making excuses in the busy city, with lies similar to others_

"You're late. Kurama." The grip she held on his arm loosened and changed into a full body embrace. "I was worried you wouldn't come."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to worry you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" His arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer to him. His chin dug into her luxurious black hair. He felt her snuggle closer to him for more warmth.

_Are you truly satisfied right now?_

_It feels like the center of my heart has been seen_

"No... You don't have to do anything now. You made it up by being here. Thank you." Kagome murmured, remembering all the times she had waited for someone, but they never came. She never thought she could depend on anyone again.

It didn't surprise her much that youkai had still existed in the modern time, nor she did know she would fall for one. The most unexpected things happen, don't they? Both the good and the bad.

She remembered meeting him on the streets. They had encountered by going after the same demon, or actually the demon was after her and he was after it.

Of course they met on the streets of Tokyo and not the feudal era nor Makai. They had met in their hometown, the town they were born and raised.

_If I didn't meet you, I will remain with a smile always_

_Repeating the manners and words_

_I will change with the power of your eyes_

_To throw away yesterday's feelings_

"Don't you want to know where I was?" Kurama asked softly as his fingers combed through her hair. One arm still around her, he slowly slumped to the floor, pulling her down with him.

His back was supported by the railing that stopped people from falling off of the tower, and he also made sure she was warm enough so she wouldn't catch a cold. She sat in between his legs and leaned on him like he was the only thing she could hold onto.

_Going around the crowd today, I build up the love and hope_

Her fingers played with his red eartails and she replied with a whisper. "No... Not really. You were probably doing something dangerous again. It makes me sad to know you could get seriously hurt and that I can't be there to do anything about it."

_The important thing that I unknowingly left_

_I want to hold it in my hands again_

"Hm..." Kurama murmured softly. He couldn't do anything about it. It was his job, like hers was to protect and collect the Shikon no kakera. He didn't want her to put herself in danger either, but she told him she had to be there.

She had to be there with her first love, to help him, and with her friends that needed her assistance in every occurrence.

_If I didn't meet you, under the small sky_

_I will be flowing in the life made carelessly_

_Let's build the future of you and me together_

_Without fearing about being hurt_

He remembered watching her fight when they first met. He remembered her smile when they introduced each other. He remembered everything about her since the day he met her. Even though it took about a month to two for them to actually get acquainted.

She had helped them finish off their mission Koenma gave them. She had actually done it all. She killed him, received the artifact Koenma wanted, and lived through it all.

_Promise, I will become stronger so don't sway those eyes away,_

The hand that combed her hair slid down and into his pockets. He out a box and opened it. He took out the shimmering jewel and hung it around her neck before she could say a thing.

"You didn't want to hear it, so instead I'll show you." He could read her eyes and knew she wanted to say 'what', but she was speechless. Inwardly, he smiled. He leaned in on her head. His hand cupped her face and his thumbs caressed her cheek lightly. His head neared hers by the passing second and finally met her lips.

He pressed onto them lightly, waiting for her to reply, which she did. He was so happy. He never had somebody that was like him in almost every way, but then not. She was different than the other people he knew.

He secretly slid a chain around her neck. "I got this for you... It took some time to get it, but I did."

Kagome fingered the silver chain and awed in amazement. "Kurama... You didn't need to do this."

She loved it so much. It was a thin necklace chain this a pendant in a shape of a heart. Half of the heart was lined with diamonds and the other half was smooth with silver.

"I wanted to, besides, consider it an early Christmas present." Kurama replied calmly. He didn't want her to reject it.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get you anything..." Kagome replied. "Oh! Here."

She slid off the chain that held the shards that had been collected. She broke of a piece and stuffed it in her pocket. She took the chain that held the jewel and pressed it into his hands. "I have a reason to see now. If you hold these, then I won't lose them all."

"Are you sure? I don't think I will be able to hold them. Plentiful demons have heard of its power in Makai." Kurama asked. It was true and worried if she really wanted to leave it in his hands.

"Of course. Aren't you one of the strongest demons of all Makai? I thought you were, unless you aren't. You also have no intentions of using its power, so it will not be tainted. As long as you are good and your heart doesn't turn dark, the jewel will leave you alone."

Kurama was speechless. All she had said was true. She trusted him that much to leave something so dangerous and precious in his hands.

"Besides, doesn't the great bandit thief collect rare items? I bet it would be a great addition to his collection."

Kurama chuckled and clipped the chain around his neck. "He thanks the beautiful maiden that gave him such a beautiful rare gift. How shall she be rewarded, hmm?"

Kagome giggled at how he spoke and traced his check bone with her index finger. "Oh, I don't deserve it."

"I'll be the judge of that." Kurama quickly grasped her hand and pulled it away from his face. He then closed in the gap from their faces. He presses his lips onto hers and felt her mouth part open. He happily continued his actions as she simply replied.

It was nearly the Christmas and he probably wouldn't see her until after New Year's. He had to go to Makai and carry on the plans he had before meeting Kagome. He just couldn't cancel everything he couldn't cancel everything he already had planned, and she understood.

She wanted to help her family with the shrine. Her grandfather was growing too old, and everyone believed even though he was so energetic, he still needed help. She also had to keep her promise and return to help collect more shards with everyone else.

He never expected much out of life, but since his eyes had seen her, everything changed.

_If I didn't meet you, under the small sky_

_I will be flowing in the life made carelessly_

_Let's build the future of you and me together_

_Without fearing about being hurt_

They didn't kiss for long. When they pulled way, their foreheads touched. "You know, Kurama... I never thought I would fall in love with you. I never thought about it... We were friends, but still, I'm so happy to have fallen in love with you."

"My heart and mind feels the exact same way. I'm sorry we can't be together just yet. We both have jobs to do, but eventually we will be. Just wait for me, hmm?"

Kagome laughed quietly. "All I've done was wait for my special someone, someone who makes me happy and safe. Now that I do, why wouldn't I wait? I would do anything for him."

Kurama kissed her once more and told her one more thing. The one thing she never heard him say before. "I love you. I love you so much, Kagome..."

Her eyes were brimming with tears, tears of happiness. "I love you too, Kurama. I always have."

The embraced once more in the cold weather. Their bodies were pressed together tightly and their arms encircled on another. "I've always known you were someone of importance in my life because of your eyes. I don't know why, but there's something about them that makes me so warm and happy."

Kurama kissed the top of her head and loosened his embrace of the girl in his arms. He listened to her every word and his heart beat with happiness. Every word she said was a heavenly tune that made his soul soar.

"Would you believe me if I said the same about you?" Kurama asked as he rose form the floor. He helped her up as he saw a smile creep up her face. Her hand lifted and placed itself on his head, pulling him down to her height.

Her elbows rested on his shoulders and she moved in, closing the distance between them. They were nose to nose and she whispered to him her reply.

"Why of course, Kurama. You have never lied to me before, and I don't believe you ever will."

She pulled him down and kissed him. He was her everything. She had a feeling she would spend all her life with him without being hurt. She could feel it. She would spend her life in happiness and bliss with him.

They both found someone that would love them. They both fell in love with each other. They trusted and loved each other. What more could they ask for when they both found happiness in each other's lives?


End file.
